


heels to match

by ImagineTheHaus, LittleGirlLostExplores



Series: softkent's OMGCP 14 Days of Love fic-a-thon [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie Kink, M/M, actual sexiness, unintentional confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlLostExplores/pseuds/LittleGirlLostExplores
Summary: Well, that wasn't what Jack meant to say at all.





	

“Excuse me?”

It only took Jack’s brain about three tenths of a second longer than his mouth to wake up and by that time his mouth had already gone ahead and started talking without the brain which meant that three tenths of a second later Jack quite viscerally realized that he had made a Mistake.

Bitty had been looking at a catalog in bed next to Jack on a very rare lazy Sunday morning when Jack had woken up, turned over, and opened up his big, dumb mouth. Specifically, Bitty had been looking at a women’s catalog, not terribly unusual as Bitty did in fact have a mother and cousins and female friends whom he did buy presents for throughout the year.

This particular morning, Bitty was looking for a particularly kickass and sexy yet tasteful pair of heels or possibly boots for Lardo to wear to a gallery opening for a friend whom she knows through business that she does not in fact privately like but must publicly support and profess a friend. Footwear for the opening was the last piece that needed to be nailed down, the two having already put together the perfect outfit that says “I hate you and everything you stand for and I will do so while looking fabulous and playing the perfect friend so you’d better get your sucked lemon face ready because you’ll be wearing it all night to go with your own far less fabulous outfit” earlier in the week. 

 It just so happens however that the footwear in this catalog starts where the lingerie ends. Which is what Jack saw. Which is when he opened his big, dumb mouth. Which is when his relationship flashed before his eyes and his world ended. Because he didn’t just open his big, dumb mouth, he opened it and sleepily said, “Wow, you would look incredibly sexy in that, you should absolutely buy the rose one.”

Bitty processed the words and froze. “Excuse me?”

Dead silence. 

What was Jack supposed to say? He had just, out of nowhere, suggested his very male boyfriend purchase the gorgeous, expensive, satin bustier and panty set with flowerettes lining the neckline that sat on the glossy page in front of them. And he’d specified the preferred color no less. Rose, if you please. Jesus this was a disaster. 

There was literally no way for this conversation to go that he wouldn’t joyfully give up to let enraged hippos chew on his entrails. Jack could actually feel the blood rushing from his face.

“Uuuuuhh…” was his highly intelligent response so far.

“Darlin’, what exactly are you lookin’ at on this page?”

“I don't…” he sighs “…there’s no way for me to avoid having this conversation is there.”

“No, not really.”

Jack’s shoulders wilted. “Alright.” Jack squares his shoulders up with the blue line, blows out a controlled breath, and prepares to take his shot. “I was looking at that bustier and panty set. The one with the good steel boning and the rosette border.” Jack not only gestures toward the catalog but taps the page to indicate his choice. “And that deep dusky rose color would look good with your skin, would add a glow and a warmth. Like strawberries and cream.” Jack mentions his reasoning on the topic of color ruefully at best.

Wheels have been slowly turning in Bitty’s head.

“So you’d like to see me in this one.” It wasn’t a question though it did sound mighty doubtful with a dash of incredulity that this wasn’t some kind of prank.

Jack resolutely kept his eyes on the wall across from the foot of their bed.

Bitty studies Jack’s face, nods once to himself as if having come to a conclusion, and relaxes back into the pillows.

“I wonder if they have any heels that would match…”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
